Yozora Mikazuki
Yozora Mikazuki is one of the main characters of Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai. Character Overview 'Yozora Mikazuki '(三日月 夜空 Mikazuki Yozora) is the female deuteragonist in the Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai Light Novel Series. She is the founder, first member and club president of the Neighbors' club. Prideful and easily provoked by nature, Yozora detests "normals" but decided to make a club to make friends. The reason why Yozora doesn't have any friends is because she's a natural loner and dislikes "normals", prefering to have an "air friend" called "Tomo-chan". Appearance In Volumes 1 to 3 Yozora had long flowing, black hair that was decorated with small pink ribbons at the ends. By the end of Volume 3, Yozora cut her hair short due the the incident at the festival (she burned the lower part of her hair because of fireworks) but was shown to be growing back as the series progresses. Yozora has purple eyes and was often described as beautiful. She is mostly depicted in her school uniform but in public, Yozora prefers to wear boyish clothes that makes her look well when she is outside. However, near the end of Volume 6, Yozora, after being shocked to realized that it looks "sexy" has begun to wear dark sweaters that covers most of her body. Likewise, Yozora also owns a Black and White stripes full body swimsuit. Personality Althoguh Yozora looks nice, her personality is far from that. She is extremly manipulative, and would often trick the people to do her bidding. She have no qualms on who her victims were and have probably tricked almost all of the Neighbor's club members (save Rika) at least once, directly or indirectly. Yozora may be also very offensive and often insults Sena in the most horrible ways she can come up with, and it was stated by Kodaka that she knows how to inflict the most amount of psychological damage and gleefully builds her success and happiness on the pain, insecurity and tears of others without a sliver of remorse. However, despite her constant bullying towards Sena and Maria, she does not like to associate herself with bullies. Yozora values privacy greatly, and hence, she dislikes palors (which is the reason why she have kept her hair so long) and crowded areas (to the point where it will be nauseating for her). As such, Yozora dislikes talking about more sensitive matters like careers and romance. Yozora also claims to have a soft spot for children although her treatment towards Maria seems to indicate the opposite, she did that mainly because of Maria's haughtiness and rudeness towards Yozora when she wanted to use the chapel as a clubroom. Abilities Intelligence Yozora is very smart, she had high results on the semestral tests and even scored full marks on one of them (Modern Japanese). She also has quite good understanding of people that combined with mentioned intelligence and acting skills, lets her effortlessly outsmart and manipulate fellow club members. An example would be that Yozora once used her knowledge about the human body to step on Sena's center of gravity to make her immobile while pouring sunblock and flinging insults on her. Another good example would be case when she pretended to have poor marks on tests (note: poor by her standards) because of being busy with club activities to lure Kodaka into trap and reveal his mediocre (compared to Yozora's) results. Ironically, in terms of love, Yozora is very naive in this matter as she was confused when Rika introduced BL genres and finds inter-gender relations a confusing, somewhat disturbing mess, and would prefer being just friends. In fact, her dislike of Sena's eroges stems not so much from their sexual content but more because of romantic themes. Physical Prowess In the past, Yozora was shown to be failry strong, being able to fight bullies with Kodaka. Presently, Yozora is strong enough to grab Kodaka by his collar and hold in such position for a while during one of Rika's antics. Domestic Abilities In sharp contrast to Kodaka, Yozora is not really good chores, especially cooking, and has been often amazed that Kodaka can cook so well. Yozora also once said that in home economics, she would usually be left alone and would eat some extra food that was given to her by classmates that pitied her loneliness. Other skills Yozora have poor social skills, even not being able to use her cellphone properly before and as the story progressed, this became more and more obvious. Yozora is also not good at art, as her drawing was described by Kodaka himself as "horrible". Category:Cure Alliance Category:Protagonists Category:Numericals Category:Characters